An Angel's Son
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Songfic to Sevendust's Angel's son. Duo's dead, how they other pilot's react? Read to find out. Please R/R


An Angel's Son  
  
The song is Angels son by Seven Dust This fic takes place after Duo's death (I know, Duo's death, how could I? I don't know, but it makes ME sad thinking about it) It's everyone's point of view and how they're coping with his death (Yes even Heero) Disclaimer- I don't own gundam wing or the characters in it, although I wished I did, so don't sue me or any of that good stuff, k?  
  
Life is changing, I can't go on without you. Rearranging, I will be strong, I'll stand by you.  
  
Heero walked over to the sun-stained window. He glanced outside into the courtyard and marble fountain. The water glistened with radiance as it sprouted out of a flower that a stone child held in his clasped hands. It was now the beginning of spring so flower stems started to leave buds, trees were readying their leaves, and baby blue jays were chirping a little song. At least some things can still go on, he thought to himself. Inside his bedroom was darkness not even a candle to show a small path. Clothes were everywhere, pillows were leaning against walls, and the bed was left unmade. He walked over to a small wrapped box. Heero, my bud, don't be so gloomy! Anyway here's a little thing from me to you, your pal, Duo, read the small note. His eyes fumed with hate, pain, and suffering as he turned around to face the window. "Damn you!" he cried in frustration. He chucked the small box into the window shattering the glass. Some flew over the edge of the balcony and some landed on the cement floor of the balcony. Shards were still attached to the window pain. He walked over to shut the shades but slid the palm of his hand against the ragged side. A cut formed and released blood fast, he looked down apparently not phased by the wound. "Why'd you have to go?!" he demanded from a room of emptiness. Nothing replied, so he punched the wall with his bare fists. "Why, huh? Just to torture me? Just to ruin, no, make my life even more of a complete and total hell?" he questioned. Still no answer came from the shadows. He slid down onto his knees and began to weep. The mixture of salt and water stung his cut, but all he did was wipe the tears and stand up. He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut. He walked down the hall, out the front door, into his jeep, and drove away.  
  
You were fighting everyday, so hard to hide the pain, I know you never said goodbye, I had so much left to say. One last song given to an angel's son, as soon as your were gone, as soon as you were gone.  
  
A small china teacup began to fill up with tea then pure white sugar was added. Hopefully this will calm me, thought Quatre. He picked up the tiny cup and saucer and took them to his coffee table. He took a seat in his maroon armchair and took a sip. He glanced down at a small gift on the table with a note attached. Quatre, give this to Heero. Knowing him he didn't open the one I gave him so do me a favor huh? See ya! Duo, read the note. He ripped away the wrapping paper and opened the small jewelry box to reveal a small silver cross, Duo's own cross. His Persian blue eyes filled with tears as he glanced at it. "Duo," he whispered. He then let the tears flow freely down his sand stained cheeks occasionally dripping onto his khaki pants. "You're what kept us together, what brought us this far," he mumbled. He placed the cross back in the box and put it in his pocket. Standing up, he accidentally knocked over his tea. It landed on the carpet spilling all of it's contents and shattering the cup. He slowly bent down to pick up the remains of the glass but got stabbed by a piece. He looked down as the ruby red liquid slid down his hand and onto the carpet. There really was no reaction from him, his face free of feeling, a new look for him. He shut his eyes and looked away for a moment or two then looked down again. He stood back up, leaving the remains where they lay. He grabbed his jacket and hat then walked out his front door and to his van then drove away.  
  
I have a new life now, she lives through you, what can I do? I feel so alone now, I pray for you, we still love you. You were fighting everyday, so hard to hide the pain.  
  
He glanced down at the pearly white half mask that smiled at him every second of every day. It slowly began to drive him insane, he ran his hand across it once almost to make sure this was real. He grinded his teeth and tossed the mask across the room and into a wall. It tumbled to the floor with a clang. Trowa then began to start to fold his star pants and place them in his trunk. "Trowa, what are you doing?" Cathy entered. "I'm leaving for a while Cathy," he informed. She walked over to him and placed a soothing hand on his back as he shut the trunk. He locked it then stood up straight and faced her. "Why, why are you going? It's not worth anything. The war is over now little brother there's nothing to worry about anymore," she rubbed his back slowly. "For you it's over, there's still one thing I have to do before I'm at peace with myself," he grabbed a bouquet of flowers from off his bed in the corner. "Please stay," she pleaded. "Don't worry, this time I'll be back," he smiled. He filled a small backpack with a blanket, some food, and a book. She slowly made her way out of the door trying to let him go. He looked over towards the doorway where she was. "I owe him this," he said as though to answer a question never asked. "I know, but . . ." she stopped as she looked at him. "He died for us, this is the least I can do," he walked over to her. He hugged her then turned and walked away. "Trowa," she whispered at his back, but he couldn't here. He strolled over to the lion's cage and gave him a pat on the head. "See you later big guy, watch her okay?" he asked the animal. It nodded as though it seemed to understand him. "Thanks," he replied as he began to make him way through the city.  
  
I know you'll never say good-bye, I have so much left to say. When a soul's given to an angel's son, as soon as you were gone, as soon as you were gone.  
  
With a 360 twist and a perfect back flip he landed on his own two feet, after jumping from the second floor. WuFei ran over to the corner of the room and grabbed his red handled katana and began to practice. Swish . . .slice and jab . . . jump . . . flip and maneuver . . .swoosh. He stood up straight and wiped off his brow. Already he was sweating not even an hour into practice and he was sweating. I've been thinking too much . . . about what happened, he convinced himself. He turned around and took off his long white shirt revealing a navy blue muscle shirt. He turned back around and began to joust some more. He missed his target and struck his bookshelf by mistake. One single book tumbled to the ground, The unending battle was the title. He dropped his katana to the wooden floor with a metallic hiss. He slowly waltzed over to the novel and picked it up then glanced at it for a while. "Maxwell, you're battle ended so fast, so soon. Mine, well, it might be over physically, but deep inside . . ." he slowed down as he opened the inside cover. "I'm still fighting, if I hadn't been so weak I would've been killed not you. You would be gallivanting around with your free spirit. Yet here I am, pride and justice brought me up, now may I fall?" he questioned himself as he dropped the book to the ground also. As it landed a few pages opened to a paper that had found its way into the crevice. He bent down and picked it up. He undid the fold and looked at it, it was from Meiran before she died. Perhaps she wrote right before she went hard into battle, his curiosity forced him to read it. Chang, You're nothing but a bookworm with nothing on your mind except a story! You're resistance to fight is mind- boggling! Yet I love you. Wait for me to return or, for me, vise versa. Remember: Forever you will be and remain in my heart. Your beloved, Meiran- chan. - When he completed the note, he folded it back up and placed it back in the book. He then picked up the book and placed it back on the antique wooden shelf the walked over to his katana. Something fell to the floor glistening off of him, a tear. He was crying something he hadn't done since the day she died. He picked the sword up and placed it against the wall then walked out of the door.  
  
When a soul's given to an angel's son as soon as you were gone, as soon as you were gone, gone, gone.  
  
Heero's moss green/coffee colored hair blew in the wind as the looked up at the shining sun. The leaves brushed against each other as the wind picked up speed. A car pulled up and stopped, the driver's door opened and out stepped Quatre. He walked over to the pilot then glanced down at Duo's grave. He stood next to Heero and just kept his gaze down at the slat. A cloud passed in front of the sun blocking a small amount of light and shading things a bit. Heero looked down at the engraved stone and hung his head low. "I miss him too, Heero, I miss him too," Quatre replied. A friendly hand placed itself on Quatre's shoulder, startling him. He looked over his shoulder to see Trowa standing behind him carrying a bouquet of flowers. Trowa walked over to the grave and placed the tiny collase of flowers down on it. He stepped back and admired it. "That was very thoughtful," a voice came from behind them. They all looked back to see WuFei standing there looking the same as he normally died. But this time his eyes were red just like all of the others. "WuFei, you were crying?" Trowa asked in concern. "Nothing to worry about, Why do people close to me always have to die?" he demanded. "We're here WuFei," Quatre answered. "But why Duo?" Heero wondered. "We don't know, we'll never know, but he's at rest now right?" Quatre replied. "Right," he sighed. They all looked at the engraving on the grave: Rest In Peace Duo Maxwell AC 180- AC 196 Loved by friends, missed and mourned May your tortured soul finally be at rest  
  
The best tombstone money could buy, for him, he deserved it. All of what was written came from the hearts of the rest of the pilots. They all looked up at the blue sky, puffy white clouds, and the bright, bright sun. Behind them stood a white figure with a long chestnut braid that swayed in the wind. He crossed his arms and smiled his mischievous smile at the four guys standing at his grave. He nodded in agreement with the gravestone then slowly disappeared as Heero turned around to look behind them. When he saw nothing he turned back around to face the group. "Duo," he whispered.  
  
Gone. 


End file.
